


Wedding

by FayeValentine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, ChanKai, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeValentine/pseuds/FayeValentine
Summary: Kim Jongin doesn't want to get married or have kids. However, his mother has different plans...





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I actually completed a story!  
> (=^-ω-^=)

 

* * *

   **Wedding**  

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin was _never_ getting married.

 

Really, there was no one that attracted him in the world who was interesting or handsome enough to get him to give up his freedom, and for that he was glad. It was also the reason he walked down the streets with an extra bounce to his step and a smirk on his lips. If he added in a little teasing sway to his hips, then his mother would not have to know.

 

“Hey! You’re Jongin aren’t you?” Someone called out and a heavy hand landed on Jongin’s shoulder. Curiously, Jongin turned around, expecting to see a stout old man or something. However a handsome face met his eyes, even if the taller boy did have unusually large ears.

 

“Who are you?” Jongin settled for asking, his body relaxing once he realized that he would not be fighting.

 

A wide smile broke out on the other man’s face and he wrapped a lanky arm around Jongin’s shoulders, leading him down the worn dirt path back to Jongin’s family home. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Chanyeol, your new suitor.”

 

Horror washed over Jongin and he shook himself out of Chanyeol’s hold. “Wait, that cannot be right! She said that I had two years to pick my own husband!”

 

Blinking, Chanyeol tilted his head and right then Jongin decided that he looked like the stray mutt that plagued the market and begged for scraps. “Lady Kim assured me that the match would be mutual on both ends.” He said and he looked so genuinely confused that Jongin almost felt bad for him. Instead, Jongin growled at his mother under his breath, grabbed the taller boy’s elbow and began dragging him to his home.

 

 _‘There is no way that I’m marrying this idiot.’_ Jongin thought with a huff, ignoring Chanyeol when he tried to strike up a conversation during their walk. Normally Jongin would be enjoying the silence and the scenery but he was a little too preoccupied with his anger to notice the scenic little pond with pink water lilies growing in it. The hanging weeping willow he usually enjoyed walking under and parting like a curtain was rudely smacked to the side as he stomped up the familiar dirt-to-stone walkway of the back entrance to his home.

 

Once he made it in the outer room of the wooden veranda, Jongin steered Chanyeol down a seemly endless hallway. After sliding away a few papered screens, he finally burst into the sitting room. His mother was seated at the tea table with his father, both looking serene as they sipped tea, the scent of something flowery reaching Jongin from his angry spot in front of the doorway.

 

“Son, why are you so flushed? You know sweat is not good for the skin, especially your pores.” Mrs. Kim said smoothly as she elegantly placed the tea cup she was drinking from back down on the table, the curved and embroidered sleeve of her traditional silk dress shifting like water with the movement. Her dark eyes met their exact counterpart when she glanced up at Jongin.

 

Faintly Chanyeol gaped a little by Jongin’s side. He hadn’t really met a boy who looked so much like their mother before, and with one glance at Mr. Kim’s plain face he thanked the Gods for Jongin’s mother. In fact, once he and Jongin were married, he was going to build a shrine in her honor and then name his pretty little kids after her—

 

“Funny you should say that mother.” Jongin hissed, letting Chanyeol’s hand drop as he crossed his arms and glared at the Kim matriarch. “Because I happened to be enjoying my walk home when a certain,” he looked over at Chanyeol and the tall boy perked up like a puppy. “ _Mutt_ bounded up to me and told me that my own mother arranged a marriage for me!”

 

Mrs. Kim’s outward expression did not change, but a steely glint did enter her eyes. “Well, if a certain useless, ungrateful, spoiled son would just give in and _try_ looking for a husband, then his parents would not be meddling!”

 

“I have told you a million times now! There are no handsome men anywhere in Seoul!” Jongin threw his hands up in the air and he looked so exasperated that Chanyeol was tempted to pat him on the back to console him, except Jongin had just indirectly insulted him and he was too busy frowning and sulking to do much. “And do you see this perfect creation?” Jongin asked, pointing to his face and then sweeping his delicate hand down to gesture to the rest of his body. “I cannot waste it on some common man from the streets!”

 

Mrs. Kim scoffed and gestured vaguely in Chanyeol’s direction with a careless wave that somehow still made things look as if she were dancing. “He is not some vagabond, this is Park Chanyeol, the son of the famed general Park. He will do well for you, you need some _discipline_.”

 

Making a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, Jongin turned to his father with theatrical crystalline tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Honored Father, please do not let me marry some soldier boy with ears that would make all the other kids laugh at my kids because they were born looking like their father,” He begged and while offended, Chanyeol did have to admit that Jongin looked pretty with a distressed flush to his skin and tears in his wide brown eyes.

 

Mr. Kim took one more sip of his tea and he held the cup in his hands to warm them before he looked up at his son. “I am sorry my star, you were promised two years but time has been marching forward steadily and I would like to see my grandchildren before passing on. Be thankful that I have not chosen the other suitor your mother had in mind for you.”

 

Jongin wiped away his tears with his beautifully embroidered sleeve, the deep purple silk only serving to highlight the silver chrysanthemum stitching. “Nothing can be worse than being promised to a foot soldier who never grew into his ears, _or_ his hands, _or_ his feet.”

 

Mrs. Kim snapped her fingers and a servant came rushing into the room, holding a scroll. Once she shot him a meaningful look, the old servant quickly undid the fastenings and held one end of the scroll as the other fell to the floor. It was a full body painting and Jongin blinked at it, not seeing what was so special—

 

“ _Ah_! Umma!” He cried, jumping away from the scroll and covering his eyes as he turned his back to the scroll. “Why would you-?! And to someone so-! And to your _own_ son!” He sniffled and this time Chanyeol did pat him on the back, shivering in sympathy at the sight of the man painted on the scroll. He had seen some frightening things in life, of course being the son of a general would do that to anyone, but this was on a whole new level and he just felt sorry for Jongin.

 

Mrs. Kim scoffed and snapped her fingers again, not bothering to look back at the servant who rolled up the scroll quickly and vanished from the room. “Oh cease with the dramatics. Your genes would have been enough to give us acceptably plain grandchildren.” Mr. Kim looked sympathetic, but he did no more than sip his tea and watch Jongin recuperate and prepare to retaliate against his mother. With the stubborn personalities of both his son and wife, Mr. Kim was sure that this dispute would not end until one or the other was made the clear victor.

 

“Enough! I am leaving this house and never returning, all you two see me as is a baby maker. I would never want to get so big and round, I will look like a pig!” Jongin shouted and he looked genuinely upset, however his father wasn’t fazed in the least so Chanyeol assumed this must happen often. Mrs. Kim on the other hand, she grew livid.

 

“You stupid boy! Just marry Chanyeol, hug him, and then give me cute grandbabies.” She ordered.

 

 _‘Hug?’_ Chanyeol thought in confusion, glancing from between Jongin and the Kims. As far as he knew, making a baby involved more than hugging.

 

As if sensing his confusion, Mr. Kim met Chanyeol’s eyes and then he looked at Jongin, who was too busy arguing with his mother to notice anything strange. The older man shook his head at Chanyeol and pressed a finger to his lips, Jongin did not know that his mother had lied to him about…the marriage bed.

 

“But I do not want to get married,” Jongin finally settled for whining, having come to the realization that his mother was hell bent on getting grandkids.

 

Softening, Mr. Kim finally decided to speak up. “My flower, I think we should allow him time to at least look for another suitor, he _was_ promised two years. We owe him that much.” Mrs. Kim looked as if she were going to protest but one look from her husband had her slumping in her seat and sighing in resignation.

 

“Fine you little hellion, you can run around free of marriage for a while longer, but if I find that you are not actively allowing anyone to court you, I will enforce your marriage into the Park family.” She finally agreed. Chanyeol perked up at the mention of his surname while Jongin cursed at his side.

 

A wedding was going to be had at the end of the summer, and Jongin was going to be one of the grooms.

 

 

✧☯✧

 

 

If there was a good point about the Park heir, it would be his tenacity, though Jongin would never admit it. Currently he was ducking inside a tea house, hiding behind the door of one of the more private rooms. Chanyeol had been following him all morning because Mrs. Kim had shoved both of them at each other before she shut the gates behind Jongin. They were supposed to be walking around the market and enjoying one another’s company, but there was no way Jongin was going to be courted—

 

“Hey street urchin, if you are going to barge into someone else’s room, the least you could do is bring me another drink.” A man drawled sloppily and Jongin tensed before he whirled around to see red.

 

A flush of red on the man’s cheekbones and the color was startling against his pale skin. But what had Jongin stopping and staring was the fact that he was undeniably handsome. He had strong eyebrows, a slim jawline, pink lips, and eyes that could rival the darkest night sky in its intensity. In short, he was everything Jongin imagined for himself and more in terms of looks and physique.

 

“Hey, I said bring me another drink.” The man snapped, waving an empty glass of soju before Jongin’s face, his expression utterly dismissive.

 

“I am not a servant!” Jongin said, bristling as he straightened out his pretty silk clothing and glared at the man. He adamantly ignored the need to admire the drunkard some more, it would be below someone of Jongin’s station in life, and he had no intention of settling for less than perfection. “And who exactly are you? This is one of the private rooms reserved for _my family_.”

 

The man groaned and slammed the soju bottle on the table, startling Jongin. However the man paid the rich young man no heed and merely laid back on the cushions placed on the floor directly behind him. “Ugh, I do _not_ feel like playing as the keeper of a spoiled entitled kid. I should just call Xiumin and have him deal with this.” The man hummed in agreement with himself before he sat up and braced his elbow on the floor, his head resting on his upturned palm.

 

Jongin narrowed his eyes at the man and crossed his arms, too irritated to worry about wrinkling the day’s midnight purple silk jacket. “I am not a kid! In fact, a vagrant like yourself should be bowing before me and kissing my feet, my uncle _owns_ this teahouse!”

 

“Oh, is that so?” The man asked and he sounded genuinely interested in what Jongin had to say now.

 

“Yes,” Jongin agreed, nodding along and smirking down at Sehun smugly, “Now you under—”

 

“I am Oh Sehun, the head of the family that settled this town.” The man interrupted and Jongin froze in shock, his earthly brown toned eyes blown wider than a fawn’s. Sehun took the moment to scratch his stomach with his free hand, inwardly enjoying the way Jongin appeared startled and at a loss for words. He had a feeling that it was a rare occurrence, which was a pity. Jongin was far more attractive when he stood still and kept his rosebud mouth shut.

 

Feeling his senses come back, Jongin settled for shaking his head in complete disbelief. “No, that is a lie. Oh Sehun is a _hideous_ _old_ _man_ who preys on anything young and pretty, he is a known lecher, all his business transactions involve the red light district, and he is bald enough to put a rock to shame. And Umma said he is _hideous_ enough to make dark clouds appear in the sky.” While stating each fact, Jongin ticked off a finger and he was left with a not so amused Sehun staring at him. Once again taking in his features, Jongin shook his head again and let a scoff out. “I refuse to believe someone like _you_ is the same man who could buy whatever suits his whims.”

 

Sitting up now, Sehun frowned deeply and his eyebrows lowered over his eyes. He was beyond his earlier playful mood, instead he was feeling irked that this kid would talk to him in such a way, and those rumors were completely baseless! And did he really have to say hideous _twice_?! This called for standing up and putting an insolent kid in his place.

 

“Listen brat—”

 

“Ha! I found you!” The deep booming voice of the Park heir echoed in the room, startling Jongin and interrupting Sehun. The papered screen door to the private tea room slammed open with a bang and Chanyeol crowded the doorway with this lanky frame.

 

Jongin immediately dashed behind Sehun’s taller form, trying to hide even though he knew it was futile. To his credit, Sehun merely shot him a disgruntled look before he glared at Chanyeol. “Who are you and why are you barging in here as if you own the place?”

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and bowed before Sehun. “I apologize for my abrupt entrance, I am Park Chanyeol and I believe an acquaintance of mine is hiding behind your back.” Apparently Chanyeol was taking this courtship serious, and if Jongin were to get rid of him any time soon, he would have to resort to something dramatic.

 

Luckily, he specialized in drama.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin breathed, slipping out from behind Sehun and wrapping around the handsome man’s arm. “You must think it strange I have such a strong aversion to our marriage,” Jongin tilted his head to the side, keeping his voice soft and his eyes lowered under a fan of thick lashes. “However, I have not told anyone this, but…”

 

He tightened his hold on Sehun’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, somehow finding the strength to fight off the blush threatening to bloom on his face at his own boldness. “We have eloped.”

 

Silence greeted his declaration and Jongin desperately prayed that Sehun went along with his lie or that Chanyeol got the hint and left.

 

“Ahem, Well…” Chanyeol cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck. “I…uh congratulations?” He settled for saying, his voice cracking a bit in his own embarrassment and the tip of his ears turning a bright red.

 

Blinking at how quickly he fell for the story, Jongin opened his mouth to say thank you, when Sehun’s arm tightened around his shoulders uncomfortably. Feeling a bead of sweat work its way down the back of his neck, Jongin suddenly wondered if he was better off just accepting Chanyeol and having the older man follow him around like a puppy.

 

“Chanyeol, if you would excuse me and my _wife_ , we would like some time alone.” At Sehun’s tone Jongin suddenly felt apprehension and regret seize him and he almost whimpered when Chanyeol tripped over his own feet in his haste to leave the room, his face a comical shade of red only blocked by the door sliding shut with a slam once again.

 

“Now,” Sehun said and Jongin squeaked when the man slung an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “When was I to be informed of this supposed wedding between us?” He asked and his face was so close, his voice so… velvety that Jongin shut his eyes and did his best to shrink back in Sehun’s arms. This man was hugging him so tightly and if Umma wasn’t going to kill him for ruining his match with Chanyeol, then she would kill him for coming back with a rounded belly, but it wasn’t his fault this man was touching him like a husband would—

 

“Hey brat, why are you hiding and blushing now!? You had the audacity to tell your beau that you had already eloped and you are acting as if a little touch will defile you.” At his words, Jongin curled up even more and even though his face was lowered and covered by silky brown bangs, Sehun could see a hint of pink work its way onto the smaller man’s cheeks. When Jongin still refused to talk, Sehun huffed and finally used his hand to grab the boy’s chin and lift his face so that he could see his earthen colored eyes.

 

“Why did you use me in you little scheme-” Sehun stopped talking once he realized that the eyes he was glaring into began to tear up. “A-are you crying!?”

 

Sniffling now, Jongin tried to duck again to hide his face but Sehun’s hand was still holding his chin up. “L-let me go! I-it is _too_ _late_ now! Umma is going to be mad and A-appa will make us marry and then I’ll get round and fat like a pig and it is all your fault!” His words were a little slurred with tears and sniffling but Sehun caught the gist of it and he felt nothing but confusion.

 

“What the—”

 

“I did not want babies yet! Why did you have to hug me!?!” Jongin finally screeched and he seemed to be past the point of shock now because he was flailing and using his fists to smack Sehun. “You barbarian! Now everything is _ruined_!”

 

‘ _What the hell is wrong with him!?’_ Sehun thought as he grabbed Jongin’s wrists and pinned them behind his back with one hand, his other steadying the man at his hip and stopping him from losing his balance and falling. “Be quiet!” When Jongin merely shot him a glare and bared his teeth at him, Sehun sighed and wondered where his peaceful day had gone. “Alright brat, stop yelling and tell me why you think you are…uhm, expecting, and how in the underworld do you think _I_ am to be blamed for this!?” As far as he knew, this was the first time they had met and there was no way Sehun had any time to do anything to the boy. Yet.

 

Even though his tears were dried up and nothing but a hint of red was framing his eyes, Jongin sniffed. “U-umma told me that when two people hug, they create a child. A-and now she will kill me because you grabbed me!” Just saying it aloud had Jongin turning red, but the thought of his body changing had him tearing up in horror again.

 

Stunned, Sehun could do no more than watch as Jongin’s face changed expressions, each one distressed and he found them somehow alluring before a harsh kick brought him back to the moment. Jongin was yelling at him again, but this time Sehun had no trouble locking his wrists to his chest and whirling Jongin around so that his back was pressed against his front.

 

“Calm down and stop panicking,” Sehun ordered, his unwitting proximity drawing his lips right up to Jongin’s ear. Immediately the shorter male fell quiet, though he didn’t stop squirming at the sensation of Sehun’s soft breaths hitting the sensitive side of his neck.

 

“Now since your mother is apparently a very cruel woman, I will tell you how a child is really ma— _Ow_!” Sehun’s sentence was interrupted by his own cry of pain, and in his surprise he relaxed his grip on Jongin. With a swish of silk, the male wriggled out of his hold and had managed to make it halfway to the door before sehun kicked out his own foot and tripped him.

 

A loud thud reached Sehun’s ears and he smirked, straightening and shaking his hand, the little bite mark on his hand stinging almost as much as his irritation burned at the brat curled up on the floor, holding his head and whimpering in pain.

 

“You know, since you are being so difficult, I think I will have to _show_ you a lesson rather than simply tell you.” With that said, he advanced on Jongin and pinned him to the floor, the male’s flushed face not doing anything to stop him from smirking at the slight spark of confusion in his eyes.

 

“I-I do not know what you are speaking about, b-but I know my own mother would _never_ lie to me.” Jongin stuttered out, his breath hitching in apprehension once Sehun had managed untie the sash around his waist. With a smirk on his lips, Sehun then tied Jongin’s hands over his head. Jongin avoided his eyes, his red blush never once leaving his cheeks, even as it spread enticingly down his slim neck.

 

“Since I am an honorable man, I will take responsibility for this.” Sehun hovered over Jongin and leered at how helpless and meek the pretty male appeared for once. “Do not worry brat, you will _enjoy_ this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Aaaaand _that_ is how Jonginnie ended up with you a year later.” Baekhyun finished, smiling and looking so proud of himself as he corrupted the mind of a seven year old.

 

However it wasn’t just any kid, it was the world’s most adorable seven year old because he had his mom’s wide eyes, thick hair, and pretty lips. But his hidden weapon was definitely his dad’s rare smile. Said adorable child tilted his head and looked at his uncle’s brother in confusion. “Do hugs really make babies?”

 

Smiling benevolently, Baekhyun picked up the kid and passed him on to Chanyeol. “I think now is the time to interrupt the fourteenth honeymoon of our dear neighbors.”

 

“Brother, I believe you are a genius.” Chanyeol commented with a grin, lifting little Se-In high into the air and making dragon roars, delighting in the kid’s bright giggles. He couldn’t wait to drop Se-In off and hear him ask the dreaded question, mainly because he could already picture the exact shade of red on Jongin’s face and the frozen shock on Sehun’s.

 

Served the man right for snatching and corrupting the most desired bride in Seoul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments equal love!
> 
> ♡♡♡ o(≧∇≦o)


End file.
